A night of Terror
by DaProphet0fPein
Summary: Dean after needing a break from his brother Sam goes off on his own to do some hunting eventually after catching a case from Bobby, he is sent to investigate the Black-wood Pines, will the experience hunter be able to save Sam and her friends from what's lurking in the mines and why do Dean feel as if it's something more than just Wendigos that's on the hunt.


I do not own Supernatural or Until dawn just using the characters to make an awesome story!

Hey people this is literally my first Supernatural Fic so please don't skin me alive if anyone is out of character. Also I would to mention that everything will not be going the same since we do have a hunter in the mix and someone who will by all means have some brains in this type of a situation. Any way last but not at least normally I don't ask for reviews but this is like literally one of my favorite shows I'm doing this with so please tell your thoughts even if it is a flame and any ideas you may have with the characters.

P.S I know I change the beginning a little with Until Dawn.

* * *

-Then-

Sam didn't use this look for many people but when she did it usually hits it mark unfortunately Jessica were lacking in the brains department and didn't understand the meaning of the 'are you serious face' she were currently giving her.

"Jess that's just cruel even for you." She were hoping she could appeal to the woman evil side to see that well she were being beyond her usual self.

"Look Sam I'm just looking out for my girl Emily besides just think about it this may be bad BUT we both know how smart Emily is and could totally think of some worst and even more despicable shit than this."

Sam sigh knowing the other blonde were right about that, this were partially why she haven't gone to warned Hannah yet, Emily maybe be a total bitch but she were an evil genius type bitch when it came to hurting someone feelings so with at least the so call prank happening here will save Hannah a load of humiliation and embarrassment than somewhere else probably like on campus.

Jessica turned to head upstairs before stopping "Just be prepare to look out for your girl after this." She quickly jogged up the steps.

Sam sigh in annoyance "This whole tripped turn out to be a pain, I mind as well be there with her when the crap hits the fan." She walk around the large home "Hannah." She spotted the note on the table and went up the steps realizing she were late. The quirky blonde barge into the room to see Hannah arms covering her chest and everyone else looking at the girl and laughing, she briefly met Hannah eyes and totally felt destroyed at the gaze her friend were giving her "Hannah Wait." She tried to grab her only for the girl to evade her grasp, she look at the others "You're all a bunch jerks." She ran after the girl ignoring Emily who said something about Hannah overreacting.

Bout time Sam made it downstairs Hannah were out the door and into the snow covered forest, Beth stepped up beside her " What the hell happened with my sister?" She questioned her.

Sam pointed to the others who followed them out "They happen." Beth eyes them before frowning understanding what she meant "Dammit…why do you guys have to be such jerks." Beth shouted at them as she followed Hannah into the forest.

"Maybe we should go with her." Mike added as an afterthought a little worry starting to sink in that maybe the prank weren't as funny as they thought.

Sam brushed pass him "You'll be the last person Hannah wants to see." She sat down at the couch and waiting for her two friends to return but little did she know that wasn't going to happen.

-Now-

Sam sat on the travel bus listening to a podcast about her two friends disappearance, she really didn't want to return to the lodge after what happen last year but Josh ask them to and after what happen last year he at least deserve this and honestly she knew she couldn't run from this forever, eventually they all had to face it they were all at fault for their friends disappearances some more than others admittedly but the blame were to go around. She replayed the video of Josh inviting them and couldn't help but chuckle at his silliness like really party like porn stars? She stepped off the bus and was officially now on Blackwood pines.

* * *

Dean blasted enter the sandman by Metallica as he raced down the road, his cell began vibrating so he turn down the tunes after flipping the phone open "Yeah?" He asks completely forgoing manners.

"Dean I got a case for you boys." Bobby said as he spoke through the phone "Put me on speaker so you both can hear this."

The older brother look at the empty seat to his right "Yeah not going to happen Sammy and I needed a break from each other, oh you know the usual older bro just dragged out of hell and little bro sucking the face off the bitch who lied to us for months."

"Balls." Bobby stated in annoyance not feeling like getting involve with the bromance just yet "Fine I need you to head to a place call blackwood pines, local law enforcement has been getting quite a few missing person cases whenever someone step foot there, about a year ago these two girls up and disappear from a party without a trace."

"So you think it's supernatural?" Dean asks while pulling into a gas station.

"Couldn't help but to look if it isn't than nothing too much to worry about if it is than you can put a stop to whatever it is." The man stated in a matter of fact tone.

Dean filled his beauty with some gas while grabbing a few road maps from inside the store "Right I'll check it out." The man said gruffly.

"Hey Idgit, be careful." The man said before hanging up.

Dean sighed "Let's get to work."

X

Dean enter the state patrol office dressed in a fine gray suit, he flipped the officer that were station on desk duty "I'm Federal Agent Tyler." He close his badge "I'm here to ask about the case of disappearances that's has been happening on Black-wood pines."

The officer look at Dean with a scowl "We got this under control."

Dean scowl at the man, this wasn't his first time that he met a local law enforcement officer that didn't like the FBI but he wasn't going to let him diss his fake cover " Well." He peek at the man names "Officer Douche if you and your little buddies had handle the situation those two girls wouldn't be missing so let me do my damn job."

The man frowns before standing "Wait here." He order.

The lone Winchester turns to the notice board on the right looking at all the missing person cases that happen on Black-wood Mountain. He sigh this have to be supernatural just too many people.

A man middle age man stepped up to the desk and shook hands with Dean "Firm shake son, how I can help you today."

Dean put on his charming smile "Yeah I'm special Agent Tyler here investigating the missing people's case."

The man stroke his graying beard and nods "Sergeant Tait, We honestly don't have much on it we scour the mountains back and forth and found no clues on them they all just disappear to never be seen or heard from again."

The hunter nods "anything else you can tell me?"

"Well we do have a wanted fugitive who escape to the pine, he's a suspect but we haven't been able to find him either…"

Dean sigh 'these people suck.' "He nods outwardly "Alright thanks for your assistance I may be back to go over some of the details."

Sergeant Tait smiles "We're happy to assist you anytime agent Tyler."

Dean hopped into impala and drove to the pines, he park his baby on the side and exit the vehicle, he check his engraved silver colt 1911 .45 side armed and place it in the shoulder holster that went with the special agent cover. He went to his trunk popping it and checking the stash that he had in the back. He grabbed a long silver Machete and slid it between his belt and pants hiding it out of sight "I should probably be doing this in the morning." He close the trunk and went over to the gate. He push it only for it to budge before halting completely. He look over and frown before walking over to the side and easily climbing the wall.

He dropped into the snow and kept on walking only to cease at the cable car station. He stepped over to the door only to find out that it were currently lock "Dammit." He really didn't feel like picking the lock but took out his tools only to duck as a loud gunshot went off. He laid in the snow looking around before making his way back onto his feet soft voices grabbed his attention so he carefully stepped around the corner following them while several more rounds went off.

"I think that was just luck." A female voice said before two more shots came from the rifle.

"You ass just got sacked." A male voice stated triumphantly.

Dean quickly made his way around the corner with his gun in hand "Drop the weapon!" He demanded while having his trained on the young man.

The man immediately did as he were told and held up his hands beside a blonde hair girl with a black leather jacket and a red skirt with leggings. The man had a brown coat on with dark blue jeans.

"Move over there." He order the two away from the weapon, they easily complied stepping away from it.

"Sorry it's just my friend here was so excited about the weapon and…" Sam started not exactly sure what she should say right now with a gun pointed at her "he was just showing me how to shoot is all."

Dean raise a brow looking them over, He went into pocket showing his badge "Federal Agent Tyler, I'm going to lower my weapon if you try anything I have no qualms in putting a hole in either one of you." He holster his gun within the shoulder strapped, He look at them walking over picking up the rifle they were using "What's your names?" He asks curiously.

Sam lower her hands the worry leaving her face before stepping forward "Samantha." Dean shook the girl hand before looking at the man who had short dirty blonde hair.

Chris smiles "Chris Agent Tyler."

The hunter smirks "What bring you two out here need a spot to do the tango?" He questioned.

Sam eyes widen a little before shaking her hands and head negatively "Oh no not at all." Chris agreed with her.

"My friend is throwing a party at his lodge." Chris informed him.

"Why are you out here alone Agent?" Sam asks curiously.

"My partner been assign to another case and I'm here investigate the disappearances that has been happening here, know anything about that?" Dean ask while walking with the two of them towards the cable car station.

Sam met the man eyes with her own "Our two friends disappear here last year."

"My condolences, I would like to ask you and your friends a few questions if you don't mind just a standard Q&A nothing too serious."

Dean stood to the side letting the man Chris unlock the door and the three of them step into the cable car and took a seat while the car started up towards the mountain.

"You want to do it now or?" Sam started and Dean lean in giving her one of his charming smiles.

"I rather wait until you're all together so I won't have to repeat myself, like I said just will be a few standard questions like your relationship with the missing persons, time, and why you and them were there than I'll be on my way."

The two of them nodded in understanding seeing he were just trying to get a few facts on Hannah and Beth like the other officers.

The three sat in awkward silence before Dean decided to break it "What is that you two do?" He question curiously.

"Oh we're college students." Sam answer and Dean focus on her.

"Awesome your legal and here I thought I would have to fight myself from flirting with you." He grins trying to lighten the mood and succeeding.

Sam raise a brow "Wouldn't that be unprofessional?"

Deans flash a smirk "Well only if you tell."

"I like you already." Chris laugh.

Sam just look surprise, she were actually quite flattered to get hit on by a FBI agent even though he were an older man "Thanks I guess." She stated no longer hiding her smile.

"No need." Dean wave it off "I would be lying if I said you wasn't attractive." He stated coolly drawing a blush on Sam face. He were totally in his element when it came to women and getting a girl to like him were easy.

Chris grins "Damn Sam is that a blush I see." He honed in on his friend. The cable car came to a stop and he stood "Well come on Romeo and Juliet." He joke while standing.

Dean smirks standing as well 'This is going to be a hell of a night.' He thought.


End file.
